


Bruises

by MagicalClaire



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade
Genre: Jealousy, Light BDSM, M/M, The Bladebreakers, The Majestics, blood tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalClaire/pseuds/MagicalClaire
Summary: This is a sequel to TENDER. (my Robert/Kai fic)"Castle Boyfriends" is a series of meaningless (SHAMELESS!!!!) one shots that are related to Kai/Robert. Whereas this will actually follow on from where I left off, and involves more of Ray.Ray is deeply concerned for his team Captain after discovering his body covered in bruises after two nights staying at Robert's Castle.
Relationships: Ray/Kai, Robert/Kai
Comments: 18
Kudos: 7





	1. What Ray saw that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning to write chapters from different characters perspectives. We'll see how it goes...

It had only been two nights so far and yet it had felt to Ray like a week. 

The Bladebreakers and Majestics spent another day exploring the castle and lavish grounds. While Ray had always appreciated a break from the constant travelling that came with the tournament, he was getting anxious to leave. In fact he’d felt this way from the very first night. 

After getting ready for bed in his absurdly large guest room that night, (which may as well been a hotel room) Ray heard a knock at the door.  
He was certain the experience of being handed a box of condoms by an old man was going to be enough to keep him from sleeping but boy was he wrong. 

But of course Ray wasn’t an idiot! The first thing he did was kick down Tyson’s door and ask him “just what kind of person goes to all this effort just to prank him?!” and “this is the hot dog fiasco all over again!” and “how cruel do you have to be to rope sweet Gustav into this madness?!!”

Until, a rather sheepish Max opened the door and quietly asked if he had any idea what “gosh darn” time it was and something about was he “aware how much sleep it takes to stay this perky?” 

His rage had deflated by the time he approached Tyson's actual door, and after the shock of seeing the banana face mask, he simply sighed and asked if he was responsible for tricking the butler into sending him (another sigh) “these.”.  
Tyson’s tired banana cream covered face considered them for a moment before replying that he did not in fact have anything to do with it, but wished he had. He also expressed a desire to discuss it at length first thing in the morning. Ray then had to promise him all the pancakes he could ask for on the condition that he in fact did not do any of that and to never speak of this again.

So, bizarrely that left trusting Gustav's original request which was to deliver them upstairs to a particular room to his team captain.

By this point Ray really just wanted to go to sleep but was also too polite to ignore instructions, so he sighed and found himself wandering up towards the master bedroom. The sight of his captain wearing nothing but ladies lingerie was enough to wake him up again. 

Ray remembered both the urge to soak in every detail and to get out of there as soon as possible. The look on Kai’s face was enough to break his heart and his ears were pounding as he ran back to his own room. He had never seen such a vulnerable expression and Kai was the last person he’d expect to see it on.  
As he sank to the floor after slamming the door shut, his panicking mind caught up to process everything that had just happened. As if that day hadn’t been stressful enough. 

But this evening, two nights later, his mind had plenty of time to dwell on it all. Every crazy thing that had happened since they arrived at Dracula’s castle.  
The two teams were now sitting around the dining table as if everything was normal. Max was the last person to judge him for his outburst, so he wasn’t a problem. As for Tyson, to Gustav and all the kitchen staffs utter horror, had been successfully bribed into silence. Not to mention his famously bad memory probably helped. 

But that left… those two.

Ray gripped his fork a little harder as his mind turned to the two Agatha Christie murder suspects. In this case the mystery was: who murdered Kai’s dignity. There was no doubt it was the Master of the castle. (so not exactly her most subtle novel)  
He twisted the spaghetti around his fork. On the night of the murder we have the victim Kai practically naked outside where he later discovered was Master Roberts bedroom.  
The next day the very ghost of the murdered dame himself was caught pinned against a wall like something out of a Shojo manga, by - you guessed it - Master Robert. (Ray was damn sure whatever he had been doing to his Captain’s neck wasn’t a polite German custom.)

When he had attempted to confront his teammate, Kai had wiped his neck and walked off his scarf trailing behind him like a runway model. But Ray couldn’t let it go, the night before had been way too specific and vivid to be a dream. 

Hours of beybattle and team shenanigans later he finally caught Kai alone helping himself to food in the kitchen.  
His Captain jumped at his voice and flinched when he touched his shoulder, it also didn’t escape his attention that the guy was severely sleep deprived. 

“Kai? Are you alright?” 

“I’m fine Ray. Leave me alone.”

“Are you stuffing your pockets with shellfish- uh - nevermind, we need to talk!”

“We really don’t.” 

“Aw, come on. Don’t be like that… come back!” 

He’d also tried to find him before bed that evening but instead got caught with Max clinging to his arm after drinking too much again. By the time he had carried Maxie to bed and tucked him in, Kai was nowhere to be seen.  
After reluctantly asking Gustav which room Kai was sleeping in, he found it empty besides a few of his belongings. 

Ray stabbed a juicy meatball and glanced across the dining table. Kai had avoided him all day, the rest of the team apparently never noticing the difference between his general angst and sleep deprivation. 

His Captain was ever so elegantly dissecting a salmon dish. The man’s flawless and impeccable table manners never failed to amuse him but tonight Ray was feeling too glum to appreciate the irony.

It was bad enough that his best friend was keeping secrets from him but everytime Kai smirked at Robert he felt his heart sink further. 

He knew exactly what this feeling was. He had it with Mariah. Not just the urge to masturbate, because honestly who wouldn’t after seeing that, but the cum splattered shame as he panted and stared at the ceiling finally realising he felt much more.

Ray shot a glare at the back of Robert’s head as he ordered more wine. ‘Why this fucker Kai?’ he thought.

Almost as if sensing his pain, Kai’s eyes locked with his. Ray couldn’t handle it, his eyes darted back to his plate, willing his boner away. He really couldn’t take it anymore. Max could pass out in his mashed potato for all he cared tonight because nothing was going to stop him from getting to the bottom of all this. 

They were clearly having sex, there was no question about that. He had to admit Kai’s sexual preference was a surprise but then he had always hoped it was the case. If only for his own selfish desires. So what exactly was bothering him? Surely it made sense why the guy would avoid him, he’d the same thing in his position. Was it jealousy? Wasn’t he supposed to be happy for his friends?  
Still the look on his face bothered him so much. If ANYONE was going to be the reason Kai made that expression it should have been him. Not some rich fucker he’d just met! He’d been there for him all of these years! And THIS fucker!!!... 

“OH MY GOD!”

“RAY?”

“Dude! Are you alright?! What happened?”

Ray blinked at the broken glass in his hand. Deep red wine was dripping from it onto his plate.  
His ears were pounding and his vision blurred. 

“I, I’m…”  
Was all he could manage.  
His numb shaking body felt a hand on his shoulder and slowly turned to stare at it. 

Before he had time to process what was being said he just felt large unfamiliar hands holding his. Inspecting them. 

“Come Ray.” 

He blinked away from his palm to the concerned looks across the table from Tyson, Enrique and Kai. 

“Come Ray, let’s get this sorted out.” Robert had been kneeling beside him holding his hand. When did that happen?

He let himself be lifted from his seat and felt a strong grip on his arm pull him out of the dining room and towards the kitchen.


	2. Chapter two: BLOOD.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BLOOD KINK. (she says like a death metal singer)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Tyson doesn't have kids. Max is just drunk. 
> 
> (2) I'm picturing them in their mid-twenties but also Max has a lil goatee. Not important but I'm just saying. 
> 
> (3) Yes. Max has been gotten drunk three nights in a row. Being a celebrity will do that I guess. I dunno what hes drinking but probably something fruity with a bendy straw.
> 
> (4) I think the first three chapters will be Ray's perspective then it will change to either Rob or Kyle.

“You’re sweating like a whore in church Ray.” 

When the bladebreaker failed to respond, the German man stopped and turned to him. The shorter guy was spacing out holding a bloody handkerchief but allowing himself to be dragged along.  
Robert had led him near an open outer door, where his kitchen staff would typically stand around for cigarette breaks. Even with both hands on the guy’s shoulders Ray was deliberately avoiding eye contact.

“You’re burning up. Allow me to remove this layer?” He seemed to ask for the fun of it because he didn’t wait for permission to start stripping the shorter man. 

Ray managed to keep the handkerchief in his hand but the rest of his body felt numb. He allowed Robert to manhandle him like a toddler dressing a barbie doll. 

Master Jurgens kneeled at his feet after having sat him down in a wooden chair. He cautiously unwrapped the bloody mess under the napkin and inspected the skin for fragments of glass. 

Ray ran his other hand through his damp hair and roughly slid away his headband. If the blood loss wasn’t going to make him pass out the sight of the castle Master (and his Captain’s booty call) fussing over him just might.  
Just minutes ago he had been mentally cursing the very man prepared to nurse his pathetic self inflicted injury. Why didn’t Kai have any first aid knowledge? That way they could have been alone together. It wasn’t fair.

“I trust you will warn me in advance should you plan on vomiting over me.” Robert stated coldly down at his hand. 

“I won’t.” Ray grumbled.

“You won’t what? Warn me or vomit?” 

‘Warn you.’ He thought. “Vomit.” He replied.

He glared at the top of Robert’s purple spiked hair. 

“Well. You’re conversing. That’s surely a good sign.” 

The guy fussed a moment longer before looking up at him. Ray leaned on the counter beside him with his head in his hand: still avoiding direct eye contact. His face still flushed a deep shade. 

“...Does the sight of blood arouse you, Raymond?”

‘Did he just call me...?!’ The bladebreaker exhaled through gritted teeth in attempt to avoid losing his temper again. He pinched the bridge of his nose a little harder. 

“What are you talking about?” He sighed.

“What one means to say is you seem rather… excited by it all.”

It wasn’t completely unfair to point out that he was blushing like a Disney princess. Their proximity to an outer door and having been stripped of his tunic should have improved his situation yet his face still burned. The humiliation and the pulsating rage was still rampant in his body. 

Ray grit his teeth, his mind churning faster now he’d been accused of sexual arousal at the sight of his own blood. He couldn’t anymore. That evening he simply could not. 

“No!” He hissed through his teeth, forcing himself to keep his voice quiet so he didn’t yell like he really wanted.  
“What the HELL is wrong with you?” 

Robert raised an eyebrow up at him. He seemed to be genuinely mulling the concept over for a minute before stating that he refused "to dignify that question with an answer.”

The two sat in awkward silence again.

It was either the fact that Ray was too polite to straight up tell him to fuck off or the suspicion that he wouldn’t have any luck with Kai tonight either that made him blurt out:

“You slept with Kai. Didn’t you?”

More of an accusation than a question. Not what he truly wanted to say, which was:  
‘Fuck you for winning him over before I could. Fuck you for putting your hands on him. Fuck you for however you convinced him to sleep with you.’

“Ahh.” Robert sighed. “So that’s why you’ve been acting strange. You resent me.” 

Ray didn’t miss the small smirk at the edge of his lips and internally cursed him again. 

“I don’t resent you...” He protested.

“Is that so?” The taller man looked him directly and raised an eyebrow. 

Ray suddenly let out a scream of pain - which made him laugh loudly. 

“Antiseptic. Should keep it from getting infected.” 

He gave another wipe for good measure, ignoring the death glares now shooting into his skull. 

Robert was getting off on this. He had to be. His laugh still ringing in his ears, willing his arm to stay still because the rest of his body was shaking with anger. 

The man was completely unwilling to admit to sleeping with Kai, despite the fact it was -to him- super obvious. He was getting so worked up over this. He had no luck confronting Kai so this would have to do. He couldn’t take these feelings to bed for another sleepless night. At this point he also didn’t care if his jealousy was painfully overt.

(Thankfully) The sound of a never-ending ball of energy stormed through the large kitchen. Max’s sneakers slid across the slippery tiles almost tumbling onto Robert but masterfully stopping himself with a loud: “WOAH!!” 

“HIIIII RAAAAAAAY” He beamed in his face as he bent down at his team mate. The last thing Ray wanted to see was Max’s drunken smile inches from his but he forced a smile back.

“Are you gonna liiiive? Please don’t die. I don’t want you to die, if you die then I’ll be the one stuck paying for Tyson’s stinky little babies…” His eyebrows furrowed for a moment before adding: “... and Kai.”

Robert interrupted his rambling. “I’m proud to admit that not a single patient of mine has deceased thank you very much, and I include in that - your teammate.”

“What?!” Max said with wide eyes.

“He says I’m FINE Max. Tell Tyson to take you to bed. You’re drunk.”

“Oh. Alright then Ray.” He giggled and patted his (still flushed) face. “I love you.”

“I love you too...” 

Max stood up straight again with the posture of a superhero and a contented look of a job well done. He smacked Ray hard on his back before running away. Before leaving the kitchen they heard his sneakers stop sliding and yelled “ECLAIRS?!! YES PLEASE.”

Without Max’s bubbly energy between them Ray let out a sigh into his hand. He could have used him as an excuse to leave but he’d already started this fight he may as well finish it. 

His anger overpowering his nerves he tried again.

“Like I said: You slept with him. Didn’t you. I know you did.”

The master of the castle smirked again as he began wrapping the palm with dressing. He let out an exaggerated sigh.

“Goodness Ray… with all this madness I’ve lost my manners. I had been meaning to apologise for the dreadful mix up the other night.” 

Again his mind seemed to drift away to something. “Uh, and I do. Sincerely apologise that is.” 

“What are you on about?”

“Gustav, bless him, must have misheard my request. I assure you I was aghast to hear what had happened.”

“Riiight..” He winced as the bandage tightened. 

“What kind of monster must you have thought I was. No. Your resentment comes at no surprise to me.”

When he didn’t respond the larger man continued. “I trust it did not… pervert the view of your Captain. Seeing him in such a provocative state.” 

Ray’s mind unhelpfully recalled every detail of Kai’s practically naked body. Not like he hadn’t ever seen him topless after training before, hell he’d even caught him with just a towel on after a shower. But seeing him wear….that. Well that was on another level. He still wasn’t sure what to make of it.

He snapped himself out of his fantasy. “Nothing. Nothing could ever ‘pervert’ my view of Kai.”

“Hm, is that so?” Robert mused as he taped the dressing bandage in place. “Interesting… I’m sure you sound like a true friend. I trust he’s lucky to have you Raymond.”

“It’s Ray. Just Ray.”

“Well, ‘just Ray’. It seems you’re ready to begin healing. May I recommend a sweet beverage for the shock?”  
He stood up rubbing his kneecaps. Robert’s height was intimidating as it was but (still seated) he towered above him now as he searched for something on the shelves above his head. 

Ray turned his head so he wasn’t staring directly at the man’s crotch inches from his face. 

“Ah! Belgium hot chocolate?” 

“Uh, okay thanks.” He muttered staring at the dressing on his battered hand. 

“Right. I’ll have some sent to your room shortly. So I’ll bid you a good night. Rest well.” Robert smiled down at him.

Ray stood up. “Thanks…” He hated to mumble like a teenager (or Kai on a good day) but he couldn’t help it. His ego was bruised and he just wanted to leave and catch some sleep.

“And Ray?”

He turned around to see Robert leaning his elbow on the hot chocolate shelf. His palm resting on his chin. His infuriatingly confident smug face giving his body a last look over.

“I do hope you enjoy the other gift I’ve placed in your room.”

“...”

“Sweet dreams.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hands up who is willing to mildly injure themselves for this kind of attention from Robert. (Uh yeah me neither...)


	3. Chapter Three: Hot chocolate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters a mess haha! Oh and its much longer than the other two!  
> But its all good. I hope you enjoy, and look out for the Good Omens reference.  
> FINALLY SOME HORNY CONTENT.

It was yet another stormy night in the German Castle. Did this place ever get a nice evening? To Ray it was a mixture of Dracula’s castle and the set of the Rocky Horror Picture Show. Although, more likely the latter since his ‘Sweet Transvestite’ was among them somewhere.

The rain lashed violently against the sturdy window panes, which he found deeply soothing to listen to. It felt good to have his mood validated by the weather as he stormed back to the privacy of his guest room. After slamming the door (his usual manners forgotten) he slumped onto the bed, burying his face into the sheets. His agitated mind played back Roberts teasing and his half baked apology cloaked in flowery language. 

His mind also fixated on the way the man's taller body had stretched above him as he reached for the shelf. The size of his larger hands with their unexpected gentle yet firm grip as he fussed over his injury. His intense eyes and strong jawline.

Robert could have easily snapped his fingers for Gustav to sort him out but instead he personally handled the situation, kneeling in front of him like Cinderella’s prince. Blissfully unaware of his inner hostility.  
He had to admit receiving the man’s undivided attention felt kinda good. Would have felt really good in better circumstances in fact. “Come Ray.” “Does the sight of blood arouse you?” “I trust it did not pervert the view of your Captain?”  
Did he have any idea how easily his words turned him on? Not to mention that deep voice and German accent. 

The intense gaze was daring you to ask what he really meant. What he really wanted to say was hidden behind layers of euphemism. Just as Ray carefully constructed what he wanted to say to hide his true feelings. The true passion and anger he was too kind to expose. If only he was as blunt as his Captain. THAT’s how you end up having sex with a guy you just met. You grab him by the shirt, look deep into those intense eyes and say ‘fuck me until I can’t walk’. 

Ray let out a frustrated whine into the sheet. He had just realised which hand he had injured. He couldn’t masturbate properly like this. He pathetically rubbed his aching neglected bulge against the soft covers. He contemplated using his other hand, but it was never as good...it lacked practise for starters. Even if he tried his right hand it felt tainted by Master Jurgens now, it would somehow feel like he was touching him instead. 

The patience and care he’d put into dressing it seemed to imbue it with magic. Ray shook his head, he was reading way too much into the situation, he’d simply received instant karma for his jealousy. 

Master Jurgens had been given the opportunity to both taunt and tease him. An opportunity to allow Robert an apology, an explanation - as weak as it was. The answers he sought from his Captain came so easily from the Master. ‘Why did Kai want to sleep with THAT fucker?’ He’d answered that for starters. Because that fucker was pretty damn hot he was just too jealous to notice. 

He wasn’t hot like Kai was. Kai was a ‘show and don’t tell’ kind of sexy. Kai was a ‘I know twice as many languages than you and still don’t need to say shit to get you drooling over me’ kind of sexy. He turned you on with a flick of his scarf, the click of his heel as he left the room, the shake of his hips. His Captain left you wanting more, he left you aching, longing. 

But Master Jurgens, he was a different kind of sexy. He didn’t sulk or walk away for starters. He had a penetrating intense gaze that lingered longer than was comfortable. When he looked at you like an artist: you felt naked, exposed, judged and surveyed. Robert wanted to figure you out, he wanted to know exactly what made you tick.  
When he spoke it felt like the words started off in his mouth and ended up in the back of yours. He had a witty but insufferable way of expressing himself. Ray wondered if, during sex he’d ever felt so good he lost all that control, if it cracked at the seams. What would it look like if Robert lost control?

“Ughh... what am I thinking?” Ray huffed the hair out of his face and pushed himself off the bed. 

He remembered what Robert had told him moments ago. ‘I do hope you enjoy the other gift I’ve placed in your room.’

The bladebreaker looked around and scoffed. He hoped Max, Kenny or Tyson were enjoying their gift because the guy had definitely got the wrong room. No. Let's be real it was in Kai’s room. Or the German was just messing with him again. Whatever.

He stretched and headed to the bathroom. Opening the door he realised that Master Jurgens hadn’t made a mistake afterall. There was a box wrapped with a bow next to his hairdryer. He pulled the ribbon and peered inside. 

Ray stared at the objects inside. The Chinese blader shook his head with disbelief and cursed under his breath. He shut the lids back down and went to relieve himself. 

Impatient knocking on his door interrupted his piss (because of course he wasn’t allowed to have one good day. )

“One moment!” He yelled. 

The person at the door apparently let themselves in because he heard the door open and slam shut again. Ray washed his hands as the bathroom door swung open and he saw who it was. 

“Kai. Why am I not surprised? What do you want?”

His Captain watched him wash his hands and handed him a glass mug and looked at him expectantly. It reminded him of a dog handing their owner a stick covered in shit and expecting praise. 

“Um… thanks.” He stared at the more than half drunk mug of hot chocolate. He remembered that Robert had promised to send him some, by the look of the rim it had been topped with spray cream too. It smelled divine. 

“What’s that?” Kai nodded towards the box. 

“It’s nothing.” Ray held the warm mug and pushed him out of the room - shutting the door.

The Russian helped himself to Ray’s bed, sat directly where moments ago he had just been humping the covers. It was probably still warm. His Captain sat with his arms and legs crossed on the mattress, his little legs barely touching the carpet. He looked as impatient as a teacher who had been stuck in line for starbucks for half an hour and needed his fix.

Ray drank what was left of the drink in his hand. It was mostly the sludge but it tasted as good as it smelled. “Mmm…thanks it’s lovely.”

“Whatever. Is your hand okay?” 

“Yeah I think it will be alright in a few days.” He flexed his fingers a little to show Robert’s handiwork. 

“Good. Because I can’t rely on the others to win this fucking tournament.” 

“Um, right...thanks.” 

Kai grunted in reply. 

There was another knock at the door and Kai threw himself back on the covers as Ray went to answer it.

A handsome servant ‘boy’ was at the door with another tall glass of hot chocolate on a tray. It was topped with a generous amount of cream and sprinkles. 

“Master Jurgens sends you this and wishes you a good night.” He smiled warmly. 

“Oh! Thank you…” 

Ray politely accepted the second glass and bought it into the room, placing it next to the one he’d just been drinking. He stared at what he now realised was his Captain handing him his trash again. Silly of him to think Kai would ever give anyone a gift but he had been fooled for a good minute there.

“So what’s up? Why are you here? Boyfriend kicked you out?” 

His Captain squinted angrily at him from the bed. Ray tried to ignore how hot he looked otherwise, lying there with his arms stretched above his head. His vest lifted exposing a teaser of stomach and pubic hair. 

“I couldn’t find him. He’s buggered off somewhere. Whatever. Like I even care.”

Ray warmed at his unintentional humour. His ‘whatever’s and ‘like I care’s always revealing he probably did care. A lot. 

It was also rather telling that he chose to ignore the boyfriend accusation or even attempting to be uncertain who he was referring to. 

The truth was that Kai knew he couldn’t hide much from Ray. Not for long. 

The stroppy Captain blinked at the ceiling irritably and sat straight back up. His arms crossed again as if returning to their natural state. 

“You saw me wearing knickers and now you can’t look at me the same way. Right Ray?”

Ray choked on a sprinkle from the mouth full of cream he had been enjoying while teasing him. Why did he always have to be so blunt?! He placed the glass down and wiped his face. 

Luckily the man carried on so he didn’t have to respond. 

“You’re no idiot. You know what we did.” Kai stared at him intensely, it made him uncomfortable. 

“Well… yeah. But I’m not judging you! And I don’t think any less of you for…” 

“BULLSHIT.” Kai spat. He lifted himself from the bed and got in his face. 

“Wha? Don’t tell me it's bullshit. I mean it.”

Honestly his mood was scaring him. “Will you give me a break here Kai? If you can’t tell I’ve had a shit enough day as it is.” He held up his hand to remind him. 

“So have I. I know you haven’t told the rest of the rat pack but it’s just a matter of time.”

“Seriously dude I’m not going to tell anyone and I meant it when I said I’m not judging you. So will you chill the fuck out already?” 

Kai stood with his hands on his hips. He had that face again but this time it was more angry and frustrated. But definitely a look that told him that Kai had exposed one (1) emotion and his entire life was now falling apart. 

His teammate sighed and placed his hands on the pissy guys shoulders. 

“Dude how long have you known me? Have I ever broken a promise? Lied to you?”

His Captain looked so angry he was scared a vein might burst, but instead Ray felt cold hands grab his face and his body was slammed violently against the wall behind him. Kai’s fingers were digging into his hair, his hips pushed rigidly against his own as a hungry tongue shoved into his mouth. 

Heat rose yet again to Ray’s cheeks. His body overwhelmed with new sensation, reactions and urges.  
He gasped for air when Kai finally pulled away. His Captain tilted his head back and licked his upper teeth. His eyes searched his face, demanding an answer to a question he didn’t ask. 

Ray’s shaking hands reached out and shoved the guys lips back on his, his turn to grab everything he’d been too scared to touch before. Kai moaned in reply, he felt them hum deep into his throat. He’d always imagined what sounds his Captain would make but these were so much better. Was he tasting Kai or just the chocolate? His senses were too confused, either way it was so good and he didn’t want to let go.

His Captain’s nails clawed down his blue T-shirt and found their way to his waist, tugging impatiently at the trouser fabric. 

The Chinese bladers eyes shot open realising what was happening and his brain started working again. He pushed Kai off him and saw the look on his face. He was biting his lip, clearly annoyed to be interrupted. 

“Fuck. I’m horny too.” He panted. “Is this happening?”

“It better be happening.” Kai grabbed him by the back of the neck pulling him towards him trying to continue the kiss. “I’m pent up I need you to fuck me Ray.”

Ray held Kai’s hips to force enough distance between them so they could talk this through. It was a struggle.  
“Wait… fuck you? But I thought…”

Kai smacked his tongue against his teeth with a loud tutting noise. “Whatever. We’ll figure it out. Get on the bed already.” 

He harshly dragged him and pushed him on the bed. Ray winced as his sore palm took the brunt of his fall. Every time he fantasized about sleeping with Kai it was much more… gentle and romantic. He just realised how naive he was. Of course he’d be rough. 

The Russian stood between Ray’s open thighs and removed his gloves, flinging them on the carpet.  
“You better have condoms.”

Ray blinked and then frowned when he remembered. “Yeah hang on, they’re in the bathroom.” 

He felt Kai’s aggressive stare as he ran to the bathroom and opened the box again. His shaking hands fumbled to get the box of condoms open as quickly as he could while he considered the rest of the contents. He grabbed one of the lube bottles too and came straight back as Kai was pulling off his belt and pushing off his sneakers.

Hiwatari snatched his wrist, swiping the condom and holding it between his lips. He then pushed Ray back onto the bed with a harsh push on his chest. He unzipped his jeans. 

Ray pushed off his own trousers and lifted his shirt off, pushing them off the bed and looked up as Kai joined him on the bed. He spread his legs apart and his hand stroked along the bulge in Ray’s underwear. 

Kai seemed to hum with satisfaction before grabbing the fabric at both sides and sliding them down. Without any warning he took a hold of Ray’s cock and gave it a long hard lick. 

“Wait what… shit Kai…” It was all happening so fast his mind and body couldn’t take it. He threw his head back into the mattress closing his eyes and gripping fist-fulls of sheet as he felt Kai swallow the whole head of his throbbing cock in one go. 

“Haaahh!!” He huffed as he felt Kai’s lips clasp tight around it and his tongue rub harshly against it, burning him with a thousand sweet sensations. If he wasn’t careful he’d cum in his throat already.

His mind panicked at the speed of it all. He tried to push his Captain’s head away. “Kai...haaaahh!! Kai.. Stop! Stop… Haaahh!!! Shit…”

His Captain’s other hand rubbed firmly up his thigh as he took the whole penis into his mouth with a disturbing level of ease.

Ray rolled his eyes back and tears fell down the sides of his face down his neck. “HAAAHH!! Ugh!! KAI STOP!!” He pushed at his neck.

The man finally listened and glared up at him with sexy red eyes, cock still deep in his throat but stopping what he was doing to listen.

“Wha- what are we doing? Can we talk about this?!!” Ray panted, attempting to push his shoulders away so they could talk. Have a discussion about their feelings, discuss anything about what was happening, or about to happen!

Kai reluctantly let his cock slip from his mouth and licked his lips, still frowning up at him. “Why do we have to talk?!”

“Because you’re being impulsive Kai! What..” 

He tried to get his breath back and a part of him was screaming at him to just shut up and let him do whatever the hell he wanted! Hadn’t he dreamed of this for so long? It was finally happening!!

“What.. why would you do this straight after… Him. Kai! And… and you like me?!”

Kai rolled his eyes. “Yes clearly I like you, are you done?” He wrapped his fingers hard around his erection again but Rays shaking hand pushed him back again. “I’m fucking horny Ray. God.”

“But Robert!” 

“What about him?” Kai’s voice raised higher with exasperation. “Can’t we just fuck and not talk?”

“You’re cheating on him! That’s not okay Kai…”

The Russian scoffed. “He doesn’t own me. I can fuck who I want and I want to fuck you Ray so shut up already.”

“Don’t tell me to shut up!!” He’d had enough. As good as this felt and as aroused as he was he couldn’t let this happen. 

He pushed himself back on the bed to get away from him. Kai sat back on his knees and Ray saw the red marks around his neck.

Kai sighed and wiped his mouth, beyond irritated and his own erection straining at his boxers. 

“What is that?”

His tongue flicked his teeth again for another loud tutting noise. “What’s what? What do you want from me now?” 

“Alright stop with the attitude. Come here.” 

Kai leaned forward expecting a kiss but Ray pulled down his shirt with a finger. “What are all these marks Kai?”

“What? It’s probably from training… I dunno. Stop fussing over me, it's killing the mood.”

“Like hell it's from training. You don’t see me or Tyson with marks around our neck.”  
Ray lifted Kai’s shirt off completely and looked in horror at what he was hiding under there. (Kai smirked, satisfied things were heating up again.)

His torso was covered in angry red lovebites, scratch marks that looked like an animal had clawed him and bruises. Colourful bruises. Where his gloves had been, (unnoticed in the high of the moment) covered up red lines just like the one around his neck. The faint imprint of buckles. 

His face heated up for what felt like the fiftieth time that evening. This was so fucked up. That asshole had done this to him. He had hurt his Captain. His Kai. His best friend. 

“Ugh, what's wrong now?” Kai had seen his expression.

Ray blinked as his mind clouded with anger again, this time much angrier than he had felt all day. His heart thudded in his chest like a drum.

“This. This is what’s wrong Kai.” He pointed at it all. “This is disgusting. Absolutely sickening.”

He pushed himself off the bed and grabbed his trousers. Swiftly pulling them up his legs and grabbing his shirt before storming out the room.

The castle was a maze so he doubt he could easily remember the way back to Robert’s room but he’d stay up all night if he had to. 

That man was going to pay big time.


	4. BONUS CHAPTER. Sebastian.

Bonus chapter: what happened with the hot chocolate?  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sebastian had been taking his cigarette break while Master Jurgens was tending to Ray. He’d overheard way too much of the embarrassing conversation so by the time he had finished he stayed put. Under the cover outside he watched the heavy rain lash against the trees and bushes in the garden. 

It would have been far too awkward to walk past when they were discussing blood and arousal. Then things got worse when Ray had asked about him sleeping with Kai. 

This wasn’t news to the waiting staff as gossip got around quickly. Sebastian berated himself for not taking his break earlier. The twenty three year old considered running to another entrance but he couldn’t guarantee it would be open plus he’d mess up his uniform. 

Finally he heard Master Jurgens wish the guy goodnight. He peeked in, watching Master Jurgens pouring hot chocolate mix. He immediately offered to make it for him but he declined. 

“Ah! No need Sebastian. This is a perfect opportunity to update my instagram.” 

He rolled his eyes. The Master had insisted on being taught how to create all kinds of professional latte art. His employer had no interest in Twitter but had gained popularity on Instagram by posting photos of the castle and grounds. 

It was just another excuse for him to brag about his family history and how he was descended from royalty. Unlike his staff or anyone he invited over, the internet didn’t want to climb out the window after twenty minutes. 

He had gained popularity instantly. Masters Enrique, Oliver and Johnny had also joined in and for a few months they were his rivals.   
Master Robert was fine during those days but one day a new rival appeared. A user from England called Zoe began gaining more followers than him. 

“She doesn’t even own those castles, she clearly rents them! Anyone can google this!” His obsession grew. Without the distraction of his parents who were always away for work and his teammates busy travelling he became obsessed with his follower count.   
“Why does she have more followers than me?!” 

Sebastian wasn’t entirely clear on why Master Robert had come to the conclusion that posting decorative beverages was the answer to gaining new followers, but if it kept him from ranting it was probably a good development. 

Master Jurgens handed him his phone. “Here. Take it from a flattering angle that accentuates my height.”

He obeyed gladly. Always enjoying a chance to admire the man’s body, He took multiple shots proving that Robert was making the hot chocolate himself and returning his phone.

His Master swiped the images with satisfaction and Sebastian felt a hand ruffle his hair. “Ah, good boy. Yes these shall do nicely.”

“Master.” He nodded. His body warmed at the touch, hoping the chefs were too busy to notice. It was bad enough the maids teased him for his crush.

Robert handed him the finished product. He stood still as more photos were taken. The servant quietly hoped there wasn’t any ash on his uniform, although wouldn’t mind if said uniform would have to be… sorted out.

“Take this at once to Master Ray’s room.” 

“Yes Sir.” He nodded.

\------

Sebastian hadn’t so much as reached the first flight of stairs when he saw Master Hiwatari approach him. Before he could say anything the short angry man had swiped the hot chocolate off his tray.   
He was shocked into silence for a moment. What had just happened?

“Uhh, Sir that drink is not for you…”

“Whatever. I’m fucking Rob. I can do what I like.” 

“B-But Sir!” But it was too late, Kai already began drinking and walked off. 

\------

“My, that was quick!” Robert stated as he saw him rush back.

It wasn’t his fault but Sebastian felt intensely embarrassed and baffled by the situation. He’d never had a guest so rude. Not to mention he always wanted to please his Master and he’d failed him.

He bowed his head. “I’m terribly sorry sir. Master Hiwatari has taken the drink. I, uh…”

Master Jurgens blinked and then scoffed. “That brat!” 

He began shaking. “There was nothing I could say or do Sir, please forgive me!”

Another large hand stroked through his curly black hair. Sebastian knew he would be sleeping well tonight.

Roberts intense eyes considered him for a moment before smiling warmly.

“I assure you there’s no need to get yourself in such a state. I’ll punish him later. For now let’s create another.”

This time his young servant helped.

\------

When he returned again there were practically tears in his eyes. 

“Kai again?! The man is testing my patience!”

“N-no Sir. Master Tate, I’m afraid he's drunk again.”


	5. Chapter five: Alice chases the Rabbit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update this. Hope you like it!

The cold corridors of Robert’s castle echoed with the angry footsteps of the Chinese Bladebreaker. 

Stormy rain lashed across stained glass windows, each lightning strike shone the bright blurred colours across Ray’s body below. His hands twisted into rage fueled fists and his veins pulsed with the lasting sexual excitement he left back on his bed.

In his mind raced thoughts of what he was going to yell at the master of the castle, but with each stride of the labyrinth he lost a little more of the temper. 

Slowly Ray was thinking straight again. (yet there was little to suggest any of his thoughts were remotely ‘straight’) 

He stopped in his tracks and ran shaky hands through his dark hair. What was he doing? Months. He had waited months to bring up the courage to let Kai know how much he wanted him. Kai was finally in his bed. They had never been closer. His now limp dick was still wet with saliva. All he had to do was run back and enjoy the rest!! Why the hell did he have to overthink it all?   
Closing his eyes he still saw Kai’s lips wrapped around his erection.   
What on earth was stopping him? Just turn around and go back. Ray for the love of ramen will you PLEASE turn your brain off and cum in his throat? Is that too much to ask? His mind helpfully showed the back of Kai’s head bobbing up and down. Fuck!!

He stomped his foot like a toddler demanding ice cream and let out a muffled scream into his palms. 

The relentless and deafening rain seemed to be attacking him from all angles here. Somehow he had found himself in a long corridor with an intimidatingly tall glass ceiling. It was covered in angelic figures protecting the vast kingdom around them. The angels and their heavens around them melted bright colours through the moonlight and with each lightning strike the colours became much more dramatic. Shades of Cyan, Emerald,and Magenta danced across the slate flooring. The heavy onslaught of rain against textured glass gave the place an atmosphere of being deep underwater. It was dream-like.   
Ray reached out a hand in the moonlight to watch the colours shimmy across his skin. 

Another lightning strike (flashed) and the deep ocean once again came to life with a burning intensity. Shutting his tired eyes he could still see the imprint of watery mosiac. 

It felt surreal being alone here, at night, during a storm in an ancient castle. Noting also that he had little idea where he was actually going. That first night he was directed to Robert’s room with relatively straightforward directions, but now he doubted himself. Perhaps due to being a medieval castle and designed to confuse intruders long enough for the royalty to escape to safety. Either that or entryways and staircases were being deliberately covered to mess with him.   
Carrying on through the imposing cathedral style passageway, he wiped the tears that began falling. Thunder quaked menacingly beneath his feet and lightning crept ever closer to the edges of the forest. 

Doubting himself again as tears splashed on slate paving, he wondered if he truly was out to confront the German. It seemed with his rage fading perhaps he was simply running from Kai. He didn’t know anymore. 

Ray stood wiping his soaked cheeks and heaving to get his breath back as another round of strikes assaulted the night sky. 

Ahead of him, he spotted a small section of passageway where the stained glass ocean bizarrely stopped. The glass there in the respite was clear and through it he could see the green of the forest. He ran towards it, feeling as though he had swam up for breath when the colours left his body. Palms against cold panels he could now see the lights of the nearby village miles away. He watched as three strikes simultaneously struck the land, the flash lighting up tiny church spires and rooftops before the darkness returned. Through the curved watery ceiling glints of starlight sparkled. 

Ray sniffed and wrapped his arms tightly across his chest. Gazing up at the stars always reminded him of home, but here so caught up in his emotions he hadn’t stopped to figure out where that was. 

Before he left his village Mariah had secretly given him a tiny compass so he could always find his way back home. He made a habit of opening it up whenever they arrived somewhere new. If he knew where home was he knew he’d be okay. For the first time during this world tournament he had no idea. 

For now his only sense of direction in his heart was knowing if he simply turned on his heel he’d be looking Kai’s way. He trembled, torso shaking and his fingers gripped tighter onto his shirt as fresh tears splattered onto his shoes. 

Bone shuddering thunder assaulted his ears once again. 

The chinese blader wiped wet cheeks with the back of his injured palm and glanced ahead at the remainder of the passageway. He sighed and a solemn decision in his heart told him to carry on. Already making it this far he may as well continue. Beyond this stretch of corridor lay perhaps a length as long as the ‘ocean’ he’d already ventured past. Taking another deep breath his body once again plunged into Cyan, Turquoise and Pink.

Suddenly another powerful bolt of electricity cracked across the sky revealing a tall dark figure standing at the very end of the passageway. 

Something powerful pulsed through Ray's body and he yelled out: “ROBERT!” 

But as soon as he saw, the light faded back to dim moonlight and the figure swiftly turned on his heel and out of sight. 

“COME BACK YOU BASTARD!!” All the anger the man lost refilled rapidly and his adrenaline carried him forward at great speed.

Chest burning as he continued his pursuit, he screamed as loud as he could through the violent rain and thunder. Despite all his rage the sensation of swimming through thick sea water returned as melting colour flashed across his body. The kraken he sought was creeping and hiding beyond the dark underbelly of the castle. 

Once he emerged from the moonlit ocean floor Ray found himself in an unfamiliar and narrow corner of the castle. Surrounded by dark rugged stone now, it reminded him of the dungeon. Two entryways lay ahead now. One had stairs leading upwards. He chose that closer narrow staircase and the long ancient walls echoed each footstep as he ascended the spiral staircase. 

Ray stopped and panted heavily, hand resting on the rough exposed bricks. He looked up. There were no windows here besides the occasional arrowslits and dim faux candlelights. Luckily the storm soon found its way in to reveal a large window up ahead criss crossed with wrought iron. Light faded from the towering silhouette of Robert Jürgens leaning against the wall. 

“My! What a pleasant surprise it is to see you here Ray.” Roberts' voice echoed. 

Ray didn’t miss the smirk on his face. His feet stalled as he stared up at him. 

“Don’t give me that. I know what you did to Kai’s bo-AGHHH!!” 

Jürgen’s laughter bounded across the walls as the interrupting thunder crack began to drown. Once again his body disappeared around the corner. 

The Chinese blader ran with intent to strange him. Anger bubbling under his flesh once more he found himself faced with a dark familiar corridor at the top of the steps. Gloomy knights and valiant princes painted larger than life from floor to ceiling.  
The large door at the end of the corridor was ajar. A warm light shone behind the master of the castle who leaned with arms crossed against the frame.

Ray’s face flushed as he caught the man wink and disappear inside. The guy was completely misunderstanding the situation! He was not -absolutely not- here to be seduced. 

As he ran blindly into the unknown room he felt a hand swiftly grab his wrist and another on his waist. Before he knew it he had been pinned against a wall, Robert’s intense crimson eyes inches from his own. 

“Get off me.” He hissed. His heartbeat trying to pound its way out of his chest. 

Master Jürgens gave a delicious smirk before loosening his grip. 

“As you wish.” 

The man then leaned an arm against the wall above Ray’s head, obeying a command to physically touch but he didn’t back off.

“I’m not here for anything like… that. So don’t get the wrong idea.” 

“Is that so, Ray?” He replied in a low bemused tone. The German bit his lip and soaked in the sight below him.

His face flushed with heat.

“Yea…”

Ray struggled to summon the wits required to verbalise his anger. All the constant teasing. The jealousy. The humiliation. The marks on his Captain’s body.   
He felt too flustered from the shock of being pinned against a wall.

“Only you must understand if I misinterpret the intentions of an attractive man screaming out my name and chasing me into my bed chambers.” His fingers flicked a stray hair away from Ray’s eyes. “At such an hour no less.”

More heat grew on Ray’s already sweaty body. He stuttered as he attempted to express his rage. The way the Majestic had described his actions made him question his own intentions. 

“It’s… It’s not like that…”

Robert straightened up to give the man air and Ray found himself strangely missing the warmth of his body. 

The German’s throat emitted an amused hum. He tried to take a step back but his arm was grabbed by a shaking bandaged covered hand. 

“Well, if it isn’t ‘like that’... then do elaborate because I for one... am now deeply intrigued.” 

Ray’s hand still gripped hard at his sleeve for reasons he wasn’t entirely sure of. 

Once again he was at a loss for words. What was it like? If it truly wasn’t like that. Why was he feeling so strongly for a guy he’d practically just met. Someone who hurt his crush. Even after all the twists and turns it took to get here his heart still knew where ‘home’ was. (Where he was presumably still waiting, lips wet, on his knees craving for his new cock to return.) THIS man, who had ruined the moment he had been dreaming for. Kai’s head bobbing up and down like a professional. Tongue and lips that were less shy on his penis than they were on his mouth. Kai. Kai Hiwatari. A walking wet dream. A soaking wet dream that greedily stole his first kiss and before he knew it: his most private, most intimate parts were being lewdly devoured. He was a primal sexual beast eating him alive.

And then…

And then the marks. The bruises. And then he just wouldn’t stop. He wouldn’t stop. 

Robert Jürgens watched with wide eyes as tears rolled down the beautiful man’s cheeks below him. 

He inhaled deeply.

“I see you’re in a volatile state Ray. Perhaps it’s best I see you to bed.” 

The gentle voice from the kitchen earlier had returned yet he still didn’t touch him. In fact, Ray numbly realised it was he who was still clinging on and couldn’t bring himself to let go.

His voice was dry and quiet when he managed to speak. 

“I’ve had… An emotional night.” He admitted. 

“Well, come on. You surely must be ready for bed.” Robert tried to pull back but the fabric stretched between them.

“I haven’t finished.” Ray replied in a low voice.

The Bladebreaker inhaled and tried to block out images of Kai’s wet lips and open mouth. He felt his cock twitch. 

“As I said, it’s been an emotional night and I came here to shout at you for hurting my Captain’s body. But now I don’t know what I want… All I know is I don’t want to leave.”  
German eyes scanned his face trying to figure it all out. The rain lashed against the thin window panes of the bedroom and the silk curtains fluttered from the storm’s breeze. 

At last Robert spoke quietly. 

“Sleep on it, Ray.” 

“I’m not sleepy. “ He shook his head dismissively.

The taller man pulled the grip from his sleeve and lost his sweet kitchen tones for a surprising harsh bite.

“I could care less. Go to bed.” 

“I’m not leaving. What do you not understand about that?”

“Get out of my room Ray.” He warned. 

“No! I don’t want to!” 

Robert growled and grabbed his shirt with both hands. Ray’s body lunged forward with force, on the tip of his toes. His face buried in the Majestic’s shirt, his senses flooded with panic and the guy’s scent. 

“If you don’t leave now I will be tempted to take advantage of you.” He hissed in his ear.

Just as abruptly he had let go once again and walked to hold the door wide open. A dark expression avoided his alarmed gaze. The Bladebreaker rocked back on his heels and blinked at him.

“Now, kindly leave and take care of yourself.”

Ray touched his crumpled shirt, chest thumping wildly again. 

He gathered his courage and stepped forward. He pushed the door out of Robert’s hands and slammed it shut.

“You don’t want to take advantage… but maybe I want you to.” He challenged.

The Majestic leader shut his eyes and dragged a hand through his hair, gritting his teeth.   
“You’re injured Ray. I shan’t sleep with a suffering man.”

The Chinese blader stepped as close as he dared. “But would you sleep with a man TO ease his suffering?”

Smirking, he allowed himself to once again be pinned, this time against the back of the door. The room became a moodier shade and the rain continued.

Master Jürgens smiled at his display of defiance. He wrapped his fingers gently around the bladers bandaged hand. 

“I suppose you shan’t be touching yourself much with this on. And I am rather… partially responsible.” He raised an eyebrow and kissed the back of his hand.

“Yes. Yes you are. And you’ve also made me very hard.” 

Their eyes burned into each other, the atmosphere thick with sexual tension. 

“Am I to assume you’d like MY assistance with that?” Robert replied with pretend shock.

“You can assume” Ray laughed.

But still nothing happened. The Chinese man gulped at the face that was now simply enjoying the sight of the erection bulging for freedom.

“Please touch me Robert.” He whined. Ray pulled down the arm above his head and directed it exactly where he was craving and moaned. 

The Majestic watched in amusement as Ray had his way with his hand. 

“Somewhere… here?” He teased.

“Here.” He demanded. Pushing the large hand with more pressure against himself.

Studying his face as though reading a book, Robert’s fingers eventually began stroking and caressing generously and firmly across the bulge of fabric. He smiled as Ray let out another lewd moan and used his other hand to wipe away what was left of the tears from the man's beautiful face. 

“I’m going to take you to my bed.” Master Jürgens stated. The smaller man found himself lifted with ease and placed down on the four poster bed. 

Laying by his side, the Majestic slipped his hand inside his trousers and with great care began pumping Ray’s stiff cock. Gleefully, the Chinese blader let his eyes shut and relaxed into the soft covers. Fully trusting the hand on his penis and savouring his first handjob. 

“You’re truly beautiful.” The sweet voice assured him above the sound of rain against the window pane. “Such an arousing sight.”   
The moans became more frequent and Ray dug his nails into deep fistfalls of bedding. Each stroke sent bolts of pleasure through his skin and his body. His legs quivered with excitement, his eyelashes fluttering with ecstasy. He panted heavily. 

The man was so good at this. Robert knew when to slow, when to finger around the head and how much of a pause or a tease was enough. He also seemed to react accordingly to each moan and movement the rest of his body gave. Ray didn’t have to ask for it to be sped up or tightened. It was just perfect.

Before he knew it he was cumming high in the air, shivering through the most intense orgasm he’d ever experienced before. The bladebreaker lay panting quietly as though he had just a spiritual awakening. Feeling humbled, his eyelashes fluttered open and gazed affectionately up at Master Jürgens who remained by his side staring into his eyes.

Ray licked his lips and smiled warmly at him. Then he leaned forward intending to plant a kiss of gratitude on his lips but found himself halted with a single gentle fingertip. 

Robert scoffed quietly and shook his head with amusement.

“I’m afraid not. I apologise for the misunderstanding but these lips do not belong to you.” 

Ray froze.

He blinked back into reality and let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and stared at the lips he still yearned to touch.

“I was simply doing you a favour.” 

Feeling his heart sink to his stomach he stared in shock as Robert climbed off the bed. 

The sound of the rain and the man's voice muffled in his ears now.


End file.
